theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bill24601/Upcoming Movies
This blog was made to know what movies are coming up 2016 *''Sherlock the Abominable Bride January 5th B+'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3 January 29th B+'' *''Deadpool February 12th'' *''Ben-Hur February 26th'' *''Zootopia March 4th A'' *''London has Fallen March 4th'' *''The Divergent Series: Allegiant Part 1 March 18th'' *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice March 25th'' *The Jungle Book April 15th *Yu-Gi-Oh Dark SIde of Dimensions April 23rd Japan *Captain America: Civil War May 6th *Alice Through the Looking Glass May 27th *X-Men: Apolcaypse May 27th *Now You See Me: The Second Act June 10th *Warcraft June 17th *Finding Dory June 17th *Independence Day: Resurgence June 24th *Star Trek Beyond July 8th *Ghostbusters July 15th *Ice Age: Collison Course July 22nd *Suicide Squad August 5th *Pete's Dragon August 12th *Sausage Party August 12th *Gambit October 7th *Doctor Strange November 4th *Trolls November 4th *Fantastic Beasts: Where to Find Them November 18th *Moana November 23rd *Star Wars: Rogue One December 16th *Assassins Creed Decemeber 21st 2017 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers January 13th *The LEGO Batman Movie Febuary 10th *The Wolverine 3 March 10th *Kong: Skull Island March 10th *Beauty and the Beast March 17th *The Divergent Series: Allegiant Pt 2 March 24th *Fast and Furious 8 April 14th *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 May 5th *Terminator Genisys Sequel May 17th *Fantastic Four 2 June 9th *World War Z 2 June 9th *Toy Story 4 June 16th *Wonder Woman June 23rd *Despicable Me 3 June 30th *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No tales July 7th *War of the Planet of the Apes July 14th *Spider-Man July 28th *Pacific Rim 2 August 4th *Jungle Book Origins October 6th *Thor: Ragnorok November 3rd *How the Grinch Stole Christmas November 17th *Justice League: Part One November 17th * 2018 *The Flash March 23rd *Avengers Infinity War Part 1 May 4th *Lego Movie 2 May 18th *Godzilla 2 June 8th *Jurassic World II June 22nd *How to Train Your Dragon 3 June 29th *Terminator Genisys Second Sequel June 29th *Aquaman July 27th *Captain Marvel November 2nd *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 2 November 16th *Ant-Man and the Wasp 2018 2019 and Beyond *Shazam (DC) April 5th 2019 *Avengers Infinity War Part 2 May 3rd 2019 *Incredibles 2 June 21st 2019 *Justice League Part 2 (DC) July 14th 2019 *Star Wars Episode IX *Cyborg (DC) April 3rd 2020 *Green Lantern Corps June 19th 2020 *Fantastic Beasts And Where to Find Them 3 *Untiled Marvel Film *Untiled Marvel Film *Untiled Marvel Film Movies coming out but have no date yet *Once Upon a Time (Disney Animation) *A Slight Trick of The Mind *The Chronicles of Narnia The Silver Chair *Untitled Cruella de Vil Movie (Disney) *Oz The Great and Powerful Sequel *Untitled Teen Space Race (disney animation) *Incredibles 2 *Cars 3 *Harry Potter spinoff Upcoming Superhero Film Poll (Most anticipated superhero movie- MARVEL Cinematic unvierse) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Guardians of the Galaxy The Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant Man (Upcoming other Marvel) The Amazing Spider-man 2 X-men Days of Future Past Fantastic Four (reboot) Upcoming DC Movie) The Dark Knight Rises Again: And then beats up superman (Man of Steel 2) Flash Justice League Anticipated movies of 2016 *X-Men Apolcaypse *Batman v Superman *Captain America Civil War *Star Wars Rogue One *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Doctor Strange *Star Trek Beyond *Finding Dory *Ice Age 5 Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived